Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Afzetting huidige president Hierbij vraag ik TahR78 zichzelf de functie van interim-president vanwege de crisis te ontnemen; na een half jaar is er niks veranderd, integendeel; het wordt nog erger... Tahrim zelf is hier ook in geen tijden meer gezien; hij kan er natuurlijk (bijna) niets aan doen dat deze crisis niet verbeterd wordt... Maar als ik zeg dat Libertas op sterven ligt, meer nog, dat Libertas dood is, zal niemand mij tegenspreken; kan ook niet want er is niemand meer :P Als er geen reactie van andere gebruikers komt; zal ik toch eens over een "staatsgreep" moeten nadenken ;) Greenday2 17 apr 2009 16:44 (UTC) Herverkiezingen Ook was het de taak van de interim-president om herverkiezingen te organiseren aangezien de vorige president er de brui aan gaf. Tahrim heeft hier sinds augustus 2008 de tijd voor gehad... Helaas zijn deze verkiezingen er bij mijn weten nooit gekomen...Greenday2 17 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Jongen, doe niet als een of andere vredesstichter kan geen woord vinden :P, augustus 2008 was er haast niemand actief, een en al ruzie... wil je dan een verkiezing houden waar niemand kan stemmen? -.- Trouwens ben ik allang gestopt met WS, had ik toch al gezegd? Nahja ik treed dan maar af, ben toch eigenlijk allang weggevlogen uit Libertas :p Ik heb voorlopig ook geen tijd, duseh. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 17:51 (UTC) ::Eumh... Wat heeft een "vredesstichter" hier mee te maken? Er is toch geen oorlog? Kan ook niet als er niemand is om oorlog tegen te voeren :PGreenday2 17 apr 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::Ik wist het juiste woord niet xD 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 17:51 (UTC) Zet 'm af!! :D --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Bedankt, tweedehands limburger :D 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 21:36 (UTC) Mededeling belangrijk Goedendag Libertaans volk, ik heb een mededeling. Ik heb besloten om af te treden en te stoppen. Waarom? Om de aanklacht van de verkiezingen in 2008? Nee, juist niet, maar ik heb geen tijd meer voor Wikistad. Er zullen daarom binnenkort nieuwe verkiezingen starten. We trommelen oude leden weer op om president van Libertas te worden. Tot die tijd ben ik nog interim-president. Groet, 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 17:49 (UTC) :Duidelijk, ik help wel mee [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 17 apr 2009 19:59 (UTC) Beste wikistedelingen Een tip van een oude anonieme (aardige, wijsgerige, etc, etc, etc) bekende: Omdat er ongelooflijk veel troep is op deze wiki, zou je beter een nieuwe wiki kunnen pakken en daar alleen de belangrijke artikelen op plaatsen (zoals Wikistad, Civitas Libertas, maar niet al die bedrijven en discussiepagina's), om alsnog een beetje de oude structuur te behouden - en dán pas kun je het weer laten herleven. Dit wordt anders de tigste mislukking. Aesopos 18 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) :Maar dan is alles wat we opgebouwd hebben wel om zeep; hoe dan ook heb je wel gelijk dat er een hoop rotzooi van inactieve bedrijven enz weg moeten, wat we dan ook zullen doen ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:07 (UTC) ::Nee, want ik neem ze allemaal over! (6) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::Wat hebben we opgebouwd? Die oude kranten waar toch niemand meer aan werkt? Al die lege plaatsen? De oude "ruzie-pagina's"? Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) ::::De ruzie-pagina's en de inactieve kranten mogen hierbij ook weg :p Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) :::::Nee, ze zyn juist leuk :D talk:Ilenulando. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) ::::::Blijf deze wiki gebruiken. Ik ben de oorspronkelijke stichter, dus moet gij mij gehoorzamen! SPQRobin 18 apr 2009 16:21 (UTC) :::::::Wel meneer den oorspronkelijke stichter, gebruikt hem dan ook maar weer :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::::::Na derde BC, wil ik wel even kwijt dat hier gekke dingen gebeuren. Was al een eeuwigheid niet meer in de kroeg en nu lijkt het wel of ik hier vandaag reeds eerder was. Een admin die weer eens een loopje met me neemt, of heeft iemand mijn paswoord gekraakt??? Nu dash ik wel off, tot morgen misschien? Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:24 (UTC) :::::::::Ondertussen zag ik het ook, onze stichter en beschermheer is op bezoek. Fijn dat je er bent!!! Lars Washington 18 apr 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Is hij er weer??? Volgensmij is hij nu júist alwéér weg! :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) :Aesopos; hoe bedoel je? Ik heb je wel een mail gestuurd ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:30 (UTC) ::De comment was van mij, maar een of andere dikzak veranderde de 'ondertekenaar'. En nee, ik was dat niet. 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::Net ingelogd: Het begint hier sterk naar dictatuur te ruiken, of heb ik het verkeerd voor? Nogmaals, ik ben hier in geen jaren geweest en een email heb ik ook al niet ontvangen. Jullie kunnen dus rustig verder modderen, of vergis is me (alweer?) (knipoog) Lars Washington 19 apr 2009 08:56 (UTC) ::::Je reukorgaan disfunctioneert :( --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:05 (UTC) :::::Mag ik een voorstel doen? We ruimen deze boel op (archiveren bedoel ik natuurlijk) en beginnen met een schone lei, zodat bezoekers niet onmiddellijk hun virtuele kar draaien. Lars Washington 19 apr 2009 09:09 (UTC) ::::::Is goed, dat doen we deze week wel. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:13 (UTC) Verkiezingen Wanneer zouden we de verkiezingen van start kunnen laten gaan? Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:41 (UTC) :Zeg 't 's. 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:43 (UTC) :: ... Voor mijn part vandaag nog... ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:45 (UTC) ::: Nee, uitstellen is leuk :) 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::: Greenday2 is in de war; ben je nu Aesopos of Bucurestean? Uitstellen? Een half jaar uitstellen is wel lang genoeg zeker? :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:47 (UTC) :::::1. Ligt eraan, wie wil je dat ik ben? Een half jaar, ja, want dan ben ik alweer vertrokken :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:50 (UTC) :Aan je commentaar te zien ben je bucurestean... :P Als tahrim akkoord is, starten de inschrijvingen binnen een week ofzo ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::Silence... 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:55 (UTC) :::Inachter twee weken. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::::Hmm... ik denk dat we een week geven om de campagnes te doen enzo en dan inschrijvingen? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:40 (UTC) :::::Loopt het een niet samen met het ander? Campagnes kunnen geschreven worden tijdens inschrijvingen hé? Misschien beter 2 weken inschrijvingen met campagnes tegelijkertijd ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:42 (UTC) Nationale redding Wie wil er in deze raad, voor de (vijfde) poging tot heropleving? # 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:55 (UTC) # Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:57 (UTC) - Natuurlijk... # --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:22 (UTC) # 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:41 (UTC) - Ik heb dan geen tijd meer om president te zijn, maar ik kan nog wel meehelpen! # [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 12:24 (UTC) Als het mag graag # ... Doel: * Activiteit, organisatie, actualiteit * Nieuwe verkiezingen * Nutteloze (overleg)pagina's verwijderen * Nieuwe gebruikers aantrekken Vraagje 1 Hebben we ministeries nodig? Naar mijn weten heeft het verleden alleen maar aangetoond dat die dingen niet werken. Wat dachten jullie van een parlement waarin iedereen (of mensen die voldoen aan bepaalde criteria...) kan stemmen op wetsvoorstellen etc. Dan hebben we een Eerste Minister als een soort voorzitter van dat parlement en de president euhm,... die doet maar waar hij zin in heeft net zoals vroeger :p. Ik weet toch dat jullie mijn plan niet gaan goedkeuren, maar ik denk ik probeer het toch maar eens :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:59 (UTC) :Nee, wel ministeries, zie ook vicepresidentieel kabinet, ik ga maria en annabel zo missen... --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:22 (UTC) ::Mh; greenday2 vindt dat zijn ministerie het enige is dat wat uitgespookt heeft; voor de rest was het idd niet veel soeps... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::Mijn minsteries waren vroeger altijd aktief, dus niet zeure :P --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::XD Ministeries zijn wat mij betreft idd nutteloos aan het worden... Enkel de Minister van Media en Economie en die van Sport vindt ik nog interessant :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:28 (UTC) :::::En die van kultuur is nog een onderzondering ook ;) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:30 (UTC) :Ja; die heeft ook iets uitgespookt :P Maar ik vraag me af waarom we in godsnaam een minster van bijvoorbeeld openbaar vervoer nodig hebben? We hebben een spoorlijn gelegd en klaar... :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:34 (UTC) :Dat lijkt het, we zijn nog een heel plan vergeten bij het Ministerie, denk dat ik me weer ga opgeven voor Minister van Transport en Mobiliteit, moet Plan 2009 nog afmaken :s 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:43 (UTC) ::Die komt nog van vroeger. Ik maak wel een betere indeling qua ministeriejen. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::GODVERDOMME.... Pierlot heeft in maart alle ministeries overhoop gegooid... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::::Haaj dich in en dat gaan wij trouwens nu ook doen.. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::: -> Gaan we ook kliederen en alles verpesten? :P Pierlot is hierbij geblokkeerd... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Nee, we gaan het ordenen en blok Pierlot voor een maand, niet voor altijd. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:43 (UTC) :Dan hebben we een maand later weer de miserie die aan een volgende blok vooraf gaat... Heb jij trouwens politieke ambities? :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:46 (UTC) ::Tuurlijk, ik wil wel m'n kabinetje behouden :P --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:48 (UTC) ::: XD Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::::Je bent nogal wat van plan voor 2009 :P Ik houd 't nag ef geheim :) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) :::::T'is nu of nooit :P Martijn, Dimitri én Maarten zijn er niet meer... Kan ik evengoed eens m'n kans gaan :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::::Haha :D Veel succes :) Ik zal een oogje over je waken :) Maar nu moet ik weer gaan. Hajje leef luuj! --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 18:01 (UTC) :::::::Een oogje? Doe maar twee oogjes; voor ik hier alles nog meer in de soep laat draaien XD Greenday2 18 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry. Ik heb voor een oog een piratenlapje zitten. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:01 (UTC) Antwoordje op vraagje 1 *Ik heb twee ministeries gevonden die eigenlijk totaal overbodig zijn; het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit en het Ministerie van Milieu en Leefbaarheid Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:29 (UTC) **En ook het Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken en Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken zijn eigenlijk ook overbodig... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:32 (UTC) ***Nee hoor... argumenteer dat eens even? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:39 (UTC) ****Van Bucurestean="Hebben we ministeries nodig? Naar mijn weten heeft het verleden alleen maar aangetoond dat die dingen niet werken. Wat dachten jullie van een parlement waarin iedereen (of mensen die voldoen aan bepaalde criteria...) kan stemmen op wetsvoorstellen etc. Dan hebben we een Eerste Minister als een soort voorzitter van dat parlement en de president euhm,... die doet maar waar hij zin in heeft net zoals vroeger :p. Ik weet toch dat jullie mijn plan niet gaan goedkeuren, maar ik denk ik probeer het toch maar eens :p 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:59 (UTC)" Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:40 (UTC) *****Ja, maar waarom vind je de ministeries onnodig? :P 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:43 (UTC) ******Met die vier ministeries wordt niets, maar dan ook niets gedaan... Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:49 (UTC) *******Je bedoelt dat wij niks uitvoeren? Tja, Libertas was ook niet actief, het ministerie van Sport heeft ook niks gedaan toen, duseh... Om in elk geval 2 ministeries minder te hebben zou je Transport en Mobiliteit en Milieu en Leefbaarheid samen kunnen voegen tot Transport en Milieu. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:54 (UTC) *Het Ministerie van Sport en Ontspanning was zeker actief; lees de pagina maar eens door :) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:00 (UTC) **Maar alsnog... dan zou je wel elk ministerie weg kunnen halen. Wat zou je trouwens vinden van Transport en Milieu? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:04 (UTC) ***Mh; is al beter dan 2 aparte ministeries Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:07 (UTC) **** Gekke combinatie :S --Alexandru Latin 20px 19 apr 2009 09:49 (UTC) *****Haha :D Er is wel een probleem. Stel de minsiter wordt inaktief... Dan heb pas éch n probleem :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:55 (UTC) ******Daarom is mijn voorstel hieronder 'dé oplossing' (a) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 09:58 (UTC) *******Te ingewikkeld. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:01 (UTC) ******** Juist niet :) --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 10:01 (UTC) *********Ben het eens met die Limburgse appelflap :S 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:42 (UTC) **********Dan moet je lid worden van de KOL! :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:45 (UTC) ***********Kolen? Nee bedankt, ik hou niet van kool :) 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:47 (UTC) ************Tss.. :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) *Humor is nooit je sterkste kant geweest hé tah :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 10:54 (UTC) **Arme ziel.. Was hij maar een kristen.. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:55 (UTC) ***:o Greenday2 19 apr 2009 10:59 (UTC) ****Kristen, niet Christen... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:02 (UTC) *****Jaja :P En; buiten vicepresident nog ambities? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:04 (UTC) ******Koeltoer en Gonderfaisj. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:08 (UTC) *******Cultuur en Onderwijs? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:09 (UTC) ********Een limburger als cultuur en onderwijs? :S 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:11 (UTC) *Tss... xD 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:09 (UTC) **Gank dóch diene rögk oetbrèjje èn 't wèrk euverlaoten aan èch luuj wie Greune Daag Twieë èn mich. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:15 (UTC) ***Volgens mij gaat het over mij? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:16 (UTC) ****Jao, det stömp. Allein doe èn ich zeen waor èn gooj luuj, dóch? :) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:17 (UTC) *****Ik ben nie lui :O! Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:18 (UTC) ******Weer eens met die appelflap! 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:19 (UTC) ******Lestig è, Lèmbörgsj :P luuj = mensen. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:20 (UTC) *******:o Maar alsnog, Timo is lui ;d 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:21 (UTC) *Toch niet zo lui als jou :P Bwah; Lembörgsj valt wel mee oor :P Vertaal die zin over mij toch maar eens :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:22 (UTC) ** Inderdaad, jij bent niet zo lui als mij (Ik: Niet-lui). Jij bent niet niet-lui. Maar jij bent niet niet lui. Dat is ff nadenken he xD 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:26 (UTC) **Wèlke zin ven die allemaol? (dit is vermekkelik li :P) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:25 (UTC) *** Over Greune dag Twieë :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:40 (UTC) ****Gank dóch diene rögk oetbrèjje èn 't wèrk euverlaoten aan èch luuj wie Greune Daag Twieë èn mich = letterlijk: ga maar je rug uitbreiden en het werk overlaten aan echte mensen zoals Groene Dag Twee en mij. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:42 (UTC) *****Nee bedankt, Oost West Lava :D (of hoe je heet) 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:45 (UTC) ******Zeg maar ome owtb ;) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:46 (UTC) Nog een antwoord op vraagje 1 Ikzelf ben tegen om enkele ministeries te verwijderen. Dat maakt de sfeer erg anders, vindt ik. Daarintegen heb ik een ander idee: ministeries gewoon samenvoegen. Transport en Mobiliteit + Milieu en Leefbaarheid kan Transport en Milieu worden. Wat ik voorstel: * Ministeries * Transport en Milieu * Landzaken * Sport, Cultuur en Media * Onderwijs en Financien * Weg * Vicepresident Oftewel, als verkiesbare taken: * President * Eerste Minister * Transport en Milieu * Landzaken * Sport, Cultuur en Media * Onderwijs en Financien Hebben we in elk geval wat minder ministeries. Opmerkingen, suggesties, ideetjes? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 21:35 (UTC) Suggestie 1 Ministeries hebben niks geholpen, dat weten jullie zelf ook :p. Maar jullie willen ze toch hebben, dus een compromis? *President ** neemt een aantal binnenlandse zaken onder zich (niet veel) ** doet ook buitenlandse zaken *Eerste Minister ** neemt een aantal binnenlandse zaken onder zich *Ministerie van (Algemene) Binnenlandse Zaken ** neemt de meeste binnenlandse zaken onder zich (bespreken hoe de verdeling wordt) Hoeveel mensen zijn hier? Ik ga me nu ook niet non stop inzetten, dus ik denk dat ook maar 3 mensen zich verkiesbaar gaan stellen: Greenday, Tahrim en OWTB. Dan vraag ik me af waarom al die ministeries, we hebben ook nog dorpen die burgemeesters - en kranten die redacteurs - nodig hebben. En als je je verkiesbaar gaat stellen voor 3 ministerposten weet je ook dat bepaalde ministeries inactief gaan worden. En ja, de vicepresident was een beetje onnodig :p. 82.171.95.220 19 apr 2009 08:36 (UTC) :Welja, we kunnen Binnenlandse & Buitenlandse zaken ook samenvoegen tot Landzaken en Vice-president laten ophoepelen... Kan toch? :D We moeten het in elk geval voor de verkiezingen doen, dus gauw, zodat je je niet gaat doen voor bv. Minister van Milieu, terwijl dat niet meer bestaat ;p 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::Binnen- en buitenland combineren is net zoals Milieu en Transport combineren. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 10:33 (UTC) :::Hoi steen ;d 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:35 (UTC) ::::Feltmann, du bist sehr auf Treib dieser Tag! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) :::::Ik zie. 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:44 (UTC) ::::::Anfii.. :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:45 (UTC) :::::::Ik zie weer. Wat ik ook zie is hierboven me antwoord, heb het ff aangepast, take a look, take it easy, take no sisi. 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:48 (UTC) ::::::::Dat is niet lastig, want die troep is hier nergens te krijgen.. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:52 (UTC) Suggestie 2 :Mijn voorstel ziet er als volgt uit: :Eerste consul - verantwoordelijk voor alle binnenlandse zaken. :Tweede consul - verantwoordelijk voor alle buitenlandse zaken en neemt de taken van de eerste consul over als hij weg is. :Derde consul - is leider van de senaat. :Voor de consuls kan je je kandidaat stellen en voor de Senaat :De Senaat bestaat uit 15+de derde consul mensen en deze kiezen Raadsmannen uit voor de taken: :Economische en financiële zaken. - adviseur voor de eerste consul. :Transport en indeling - (indeling=plattegronden) adviseur voor de eerste consul. :Onderwijs en sport - adviseur voor de eerste consul. :Buitenlandse zaken - adviseur voor de tweede consul. :Media en propaganda - (maakt ook beslissingen bekend aan het volk) adviseur voor de eerste consul. :De Senaat stemt voor de rest ook voor andere dingen (de consuls mogen ook meestemmen) :De Senaat mag de eerste consul ook afzetten en vervolgens binnen drie weken nieuwe verkiezingen organiseren) ::En wat vinden jullie van mijn voorstel [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 12:53 (UTC) :::Ik snap de kop ernietvan. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:55 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je ? [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 12:56 (UTC) :::::Ik bedoel dat er er niets van begryp. Veelste ingewikkeld. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) ::::::Daarbij, we hebben niet eens 15 mense... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:58 (UTC) :::::::Vind je ingewikkeld je hebt gewoon drie consuls en raadsmannen uit de senaat [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 12:59 (UTC) :Sorry, maar dit plan vind ik wel erg ingewikkeld... trouwens, wat moet Transport en Indeling nou weer zijn? :S 19 apr 2009 12:59 (UTC) ::Hoe alles er uit moet komen te zien [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 13:01 (UTC) :::Is meer voor burgemeesters en de president. 19 apr 2009 13:09 (UTC) Bericht van Uw Patroonheilige De titel is waarschijnlijk belachelijk, maar ik vond echt niks beter :-) Ik ben blij dat er terug wat activiteit is hier, en hopelijk wordt het terug een prachtige natie! Ik ben niet direct van plan tot een terugkeer, maar zal misschien wel af en toe eens komen kijken (zolang de meerderheid IRL niet van Holland komt :p). Moest ik het niet zo druk hebben met andere wiki-bezigheden, zou ik nog wel willen deelnemen aan de heropbouw. Eén ding moogt ge niet vergeten: maak geen nieuwe wikis! Dat betekende de ondergang van Wikistad! Een tweede ding: in tijden van crisis of ruzie: ik sta altijd ter uwer beschikking! Groetjes, SPQRobin 18 apr 2009 18:02 (UTC) :Nieuwe wiki's maken is idd geen oplossing... ;) PS: Ik ben al van België, dus das géén probleem :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 18:04 (UTC) ::Ik kom van Limburg :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:02 (UTC) :::Ik al helemaal erg, van Amsterdam :D 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:35 (UTC) Verwijderen Provenciale/Stedelijke verkiezingen? Zou het niet beter zijn de lokale verkiezingen te verwijderen? Ze worden toch niet meer gebruikt. Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:50 (UTC) :Niet gelijk verwijderen, maar voorlopig wel buiten gebruik houden. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 21:38 (UTC) ::Sie bleiben!!!! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:07 (UTC) Logo Iemand die een mooi logo tegen maandag kan maken voor de verkiezingen 2009? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 10:55 (UTC) :Is goed. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Afbeelding:V2009.png --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:00 (UTC) :::Ik heb er ook een :P Upload hem zo oke? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:01 (UTC) ::::Is goed. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:03 (UTC) :::::Afbeelding:V09.png - Trouwens, BTWO, je afbeelding is ongeldig he ;d 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:12 (UTC) ::Wiezo? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:14 (UTC) Ãmbassade Gutentag, iek spréék Commenzboergdialekt in Nederlands, maar ik vrage hebben. Wáhr willen joelie Libertaanse Ãmbassades hebben? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:20 (UTC) :In Libertas of Libertänien? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:21 (UTC) ::Ambassades lijken mij overbodig, de andere wikinaties zijn nog inactiever dan de onze :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:23 (UTC) :::Nee, in Europa, Amerika enzo -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:24 (UTC) ::::Niet nodig. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:24 (UTC) :::::Kom nou ff op hoor... dan is het realisme toch weg uit Wikistad? Als je allerlei ministeries en gebouwtjes wil verwijderen... 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:26 (UTC) :::::::Realisme? :P Er moet worden schoongemaakt; punt uit :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::::::::Punt in, dan kan je heel Libertas verwijderen :D 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 11:55 (UTC) ::::::::dit veegt alles in één keer weg :) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 11:51 (UTC) :Even serieus nu ;) Al die inactieve bedrijven hebben géén enkel nut... Greenday2 19 apr 2009 11:57 (UTC) Hooggerechtshof Ik zou graag meehelpen, maar ik heb niet zoveel tijd. Daarom kies ik iets dat ik leuk vind, maar dat niet zo veel tijd vraagt :) Dus zou ik in de Verkiezingen 2009 kandidaat willen zijn voor rechter van het Hooggerechtshof. En eventueel zal ik Wikistad:Grondwet wat opkuisen. SPQRobin 19 apr 2009 12:14 (UTC) :Danke jónk! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) Ministeries Transport en Milieu zijn er al, en de functie Eerste Minister is nu Eerste Minister - Minister van Binnenlande Zaken. We moeten vandaag nog weten: willen jullie nog een ministerie samenvoegen of weghalen? Dan bekijken ik en Greenday dat... 19 apr 2009 13:13 (UTC) :Ik kijk wel even ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:14 (UTC) ::Dit lijkt mij ook het beste aangezien jullie mijn voorstel niet zo zien zitten [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 13:16 (UTC) :::Zo vind ik het wel goed ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:17 (UTC) :::;Ja ik ook, het leuke is dat als zo blijft we volgens mij allemaal wel een ministerie krijgen [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 13:21 (UTC) :::::Lijkt me een goede zaak; hopelijk blijven we dan ook actief :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:22 (UTC) ::::::Anders meld je 't ef op m'n OP ;) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:24 (UTC) Verkiezingen: Inschrijvingen left|250px Eindelijk beginnen we dan! De inschrijvingen voor de verkiezingen gaan beginnen om 16.00 uur! Maak alvast uw campagnes klaar en zet je naam bij de functie die je wil op Forum:Verkiezingen. Heeft u dit gedaan? Op zondag 28 april 16.00 uur kan je je niet meer inschrijven en op maandag 16.00 uur begint de officiele stemming! Succes! 19 apr 2009 13:49 (UTC) Iemand zin in een onderzoek? Ik wil wel eens een lijstje zien van wat nu eigenlijk de grootste holdings zijn (op Quality Holding na :P) Wil iemand dit doen? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 17:07 (UTC) :Maar natuurlijk, je bedoeld kwa meeste subonderdelen he 21 apr 2009 17:10 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel daar idd ook subonderdelen mee; maar ook omvang; invloed; ... Een lijstje dat ik op 1 2 3 samengeraapt heb: *Clints Compagny *Quality Holding *Muntegu Holding *Libertas Live Company *Sunitram Holding *NG Company Greenday2 21 apr 2009 17:13 (UTC) :::Ja, ik kijk wel even 21 apr 2009 17:15 (UTC) ::::Henuven --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 17:16 (UTC) :::::Lijst van grootste bedrijven here you go 21 apr 2009 17:24 (UTC) ::::::Ik bedoelde wel dat ze op volgorde van grootte staan :P 84.194.64.219 21 apr 2009 19:01 (UTC) Stem OFauTB! Goed stemmen op mij, want anders wordt ik depressief en dat willen jullie niet :P Daarom begin ik nu met foldertje uit te delen :) --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 16:15 (UTC) :Waarom haal je alles leeg? Trek dat van Sum het je niet te veel aan ... vind het wel aanstellerig wat er nu daar is. 22 apr 2009 16:44 (UTC) ::Spijtig, maar ik heb een plaats welk zegt eet maar je igen schijt op. Schrap me maar. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 16:46 (UTC) :::Nounou, bedankt -.- 22 apr 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::::Aan Greendat gericht. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 16:49 (UTC) :::::Ah, sorry. In elk geval.. deze ruzies zijn toch echt nergens voor nodig. 22 apr 2009 17:00 (UTC) ::::::Omdat ik het ergens niet eens mee ben? Als je dat al niet meer kan zeggen... Greenday2 22 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) Laten we stoppen oke? Ff voorkomen dat er weer zo een grote ruzie komt en Libertas opnieuw leegloopt, kunnen we ff stoppen? Even alles op een rijtje. * Er was overleg op Overleg gebruiker:Sumurai8 omdat hij zichzelf als burger zou ingeschreven hebben. Dit is fout van hem, maargoed. * Greenday2, ik en Owtb geven commentaar. * Owtb lijkt uit Greenday's commentaar op te maken dat hij wil dat Sum vroegtijdig burger wordt. * Sum wordt vandaag burger. * Owtb vertrekt naar een (hevige?) discussie. Lijkt me voorlopig genoeg wat er is gebeurt. Je kan erover door discussieren maar het is gebeurd. 22 apr 2009 17:04 (UTC) Idéétje! Iets voor na de verkiezingen: De mooiste/aangenaamste/bestgelegen wijk van Libertas uitzoeken? Greenday2 25 apr 2009 18:11 (UTC) :Jaja, je wilt gewoon Banlieu promoten omdat jij hem hebt gemaakt :P Nahja, als die verkiezing er toch komt, ga ik Sebella echt met spoed afmaken :P 25 apr 2009 20:08 (UTC) ::Nou; persoonlijk vind ik het een van de betere wijken hoor :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 08:17 (UTC) :::De Industriewijk van Skeênð gaat zeker winnen. ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::::Had het ook al gezien XD Die mag toch eens herbouwd worden :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 11:45 (UTC) :::::Bij dezen ben je uitgenodigd al je vrije tijd erin te steken ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:48 (UTC) ::::::Nou; eerst zou er toch een bom op moeten worden gegooid om behoorlijk te starten :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 11:49 (UTC) :::::::Dat zou dan wel een hele grote bom moeten zijn. Precisiebombardement misschien? :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:51 (UTC) ::::::::We hadden een nucleaire raket tegen Iran, zullen we deze op de industriewijk sturen? :D btw, industriewijk is niet zo.. groen :p 26 apr 2009 12:11 (UTC) :::::::::Idd; enkel wat lelijk bruin :S Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:12 (UTC) ::::::::::Wil je dan een speeltuin midden in een industrieterrein? :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:14 (UTC) :::::::::::Vergelijk Muntegu-Banlieu, Sebella en de industriewijk eens met elkaar. Banlieu is veel beter, al is het een slechte wijk, en zelfs de toekomstwijk Sebella ziet er nog beter uit :P 26 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::Tah; het is geen slechte buurt; maar een "voorbuurt"; daar woonden vroeger de armen ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::oh. In elk geval, Banlieu is beter dan Industriewijk :P (en Sebella beter dan banlieu :D) 26 apr 2009 12:17 (UTC) ::Sebella is véél te gewoontjes :P Ik herken de wijk trouwens ergens van... Weet alleen niet vanwaar :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:18 (UTC) :::Trade Quarter ja, moet dat nog veranderen. Btw, GEWOONTJES? Volgensmij is dat de enige wijk met skyscrapers.. moet je de plaatjes binnenkort 'ns zien. 26 apr 2009 12:37 (UTC) :::Skeênð zelf dan? :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:19 (UTC) ::::Toch 2 aanmerkingen: *Dat vraagteken moet allezins weg :P *De verdeling van de gebouwen per functie kan véél beter :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:22 (UTC) ::::Skeend is zo... Skeend :P 26 apr 2009 12:22 (UTC) Verkiezingen: Stemmen begint zo! left|250px Wat gaat de tijd toch snel, het is nu alweer zondag 26 april. Vandaag gaan we voor het eerst in 2009 naar de stembus! Libertas kiest de hele nieuwe ministers, vice-president, en natuurlijk: PRESIDENT. Wordt het Lars Washington, Mark Vondeegel of toch de - nogal slecht in het nieuws gekomen - belg Timo van Canegem? Over precies 93 minuten, om 16:00 uur, kan het stemmen beginnen tot 6 mei 16:00 uur. Je kan je dus nog gauw inschrijven. Twijfelt u nog, weg met de twijfel en maak als de donder een campagne :P Wie weet wordt u de nieuwe staatsleider? Veel succes! 26 apr 2009 12:27 (UTC) :P.S. Om stress te voorkomen bij het kiezen: gebruik de stemwijzers van Alexandru Latin! Verkiezingen: Weken van de Waarheid left|250px De weken van de waarheid zijn eindelijk aangebroken, 1,5 week kan men nu eindelijk gaan stemmen op de nieuwe regering van Libertas. Dit kan tot 6 mei 16.00 uur. Gebruik ook Alexandru Latin's stemwijzers. Veel succes! 26 apr 2009 14:00 (UTC) :Stǣm oep mie! Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Nee, bedankt :D 26 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::Op wie ga je dan stemmen? :p Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:42 (UTC) :::Ik twijfel nog.. :P 26 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::Bedankt hé... :p Greenday2 26 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::::Graag gezegd :) 26 apr 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::::::GD, was dat Aeres? :D --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik probǣr de toal een beetje te leren, zonder veel succes :P M'n aeres kan nog véél beêter :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 17:55 (UTC) ::::::::Hier gaan we dan: Stiemje ap mie! en Ek tracht die sproak 'n litje tau lerne, mid nie fil succes :P Me Ærisk kæn nog fil-fil beêter :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 17:59 (UTC) ::::::Ek bǣk d'ur nie fil van hé? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) :::::::Nee. 26 apr 2009 18:04 (UTC) ::::::::Ek bak er nie fil foan hé? Idd niet nee :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) OWTB, ek tracht Ærisk auch :D 26 apr 2009 18:01 (UTC) :Ek tracht auw Ærisk. Koant :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::Auw guud? :P 26 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) :::Nee, ook goed = auw good :) --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:09 (UTC) ::::Of " Auw goud"! Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:10 (UTC) :::::Bedaenkt, Timo -.- OWTb, kan je me op IRC wat woordjes leren? (a) 26 apr 2009 18:11 (UTC) ::::::Mss :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:12 (UTC) :::::::Voor 5% aandelen van de LLC ^^ 26 apr 2009 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::Hoe geraak je weeral op de chat? :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:16 (UTC) :::::::::Djoo mibbit.com, ljoo fluk :) 26 apr 2009 18:19 (UTC) KOM DAT ZIEN, KOM DAT ZIEN! NU IN LIBERTAS: Een Duitse sensatie, voor onbepaalde tijd! Hij heet Sven Anfius Plemming en u kan hem op uw overlegpagina krijgen door iets te zeggen wat hij niet snapt (alles dus)! Kom dat nu zien! :D De stressverwijderaar tijdens de verkiezingen. 27 apr 2009 17:57 (UTC) :Ik ben zeer vereerd hier in deze hal te zijn. Ik moet u bedanken. Ik doe. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) ::Nehcal et uoj tem mo kuel si teh :) SPQRobin 27 apr 2009 18:07 (UTC) :::U schrijft verkeerd om. U bent arabier? Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::Nee koe, hij is belg. 27 apr 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::::Bujat! Groeut gelijkeh joegneuh zeugt nie potverdomne Greenday2 27 apr 2009 18:10 (UTC) :::Als deine Muttersprache Deutsch ist, warum sprechtst du dan nicht im Deutsch? (attempt to speak in German :p) SPQRobin 27 apr 2009 18:30 (UTC) ::::Ich hab' nun keine Zeit für diesen Blödsinn. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 18:34 (UTC) :::::SPQ, je Duits is maar zwak :P Zelfs ik weet dat het du sprichst is :P --OoWeThBe 28 apr 2009 08:40 (UTC) ::::::Tja, 't is een dialectje dan maar he :p SPQRobin 29 apr 2009 13:03 (UTC) registratievraag Ik kan me niet registreren, want dan zegt ie "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Ligt dit aan mij of ligt dit aan Wikistad? 83.86.43.116 28 apr 2009 08:34 (UTC) :Kan je op IRC ff komen dan? 28 apr 2009 10:05 (UTC) ::Tang.. --OoWeThBe 28 apr 2009 10:07 (UTC) Registreren lukt helemaal niet meer Ik heb als test geprobeerd om ook te registreren en ik krijg dezelfde melding. Er ligt iets op Wikia eruit ofzo? :S 28 apr 2009 11:32 (UTC) :Probleem opgelost; heb het getest en t'lukt weer ;) Greenday2 29 apr 2009 10:21 (UTC)